Death's Curse
by PhoenixBeatz
Summary: Reaper, Widowmaker and Sombra embark on a journey to Iceland where Soldier 76 is hiding. However something even more dangerous then the Omnics is threatening Earth and our Heroes must unite to save the entire Planet. Reaper and Widowmaker form a close bond on their journey but can either of them learn to love again?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello People,I am back. Once again I am in hospital for treatment and once again to keep my sanity and kill time I have decided to go hardcore again and post a chapter every day. This is my goal, I don't know if this will work, but I will try. I always very much enjoy reviews since I feel like it keeps me some company!_

* * *

The Room was filled by the void that is the darkness. There was no light so shine in through the windows as the moon was not in the night's sky to reflect the suns light.

The only thing Reaper could hear was the old man breathing heavily as he lay in his bed. Slowly Reaper began to walk towards the bed. Seeing the man made him think, would he ever be old? Would he ever truely die? He had tried it, dying but it just didn't take.

After he had been incinerated at Watchpoint Gibraltar and hadn't died. He had tried it a few times himself. He had blasted himself in the head, tried to drown himself by tying a block of concrete to himself. After all this, he was still here.

He despised himself. His hate for himself was something that both drove him and at the same time destroyed him on the inside. He felt dead inside but his body wouldn't him die. Mercy had cursed him and he hated her and everybody that had made him into what he was today.

Reaper touched the man with his titanium claws making him stirr. "Wake up", Reaper growled impatiently. "What's going on the old man muttered", the old man muttered confused trying to get up. Reaper held him down and moved his head next to his.

"Good evening General", he whispered mockinkly in his deep distorted voice. "Reyes is that you?", the General asked still sounding confused. Reaper didn't answer. After some time he felt the General start to relax. "Are you here to kill me?", he asked calmly. "No", Reaper replied.

"Can I sit up?", the General asked. "Only if you don't call for help", Reaper replied. "Do you think some nurses in a retirement are too much to handle Reyes?", he asked jokingly.

Reaper let go of him and the general began to fumble for something in the darkness. Suddenly light filled the room and Reaper could see his old comanding officer. The retired general pressed another button and the top half of his bed began to rise. He waited until he was in a comfortable sitting position.

"Why are you here, if you haven't come to kill me?", the general asked. "Where is Morrison", Reaper asked saying the name of the man who betrayed him with true hatred in his voice. "Last I heard he settled down in Iceland.", he said before pausing. "What happened all those years ago back at HQ? What caused the explosion?", he asked after a long pause. Reaper didn't answer. Instead he moved closer to him. "You said you wouldn't kill me.", the retired General said still calm but with a slight note of fear in his voice.

"I said I didn't come here to kill you", Reaper replied as he started to choke the retired General.

Reaper closed the door behind himself and took off his Mask. He walked towards the bathroom and opened the door. He began to undress as good as he could. Some of his metal implants made it very difficult to remove some of his clothing. He walked towards a huge tank with cooling fluid inside and entered it.

He began to relax. This was the only place where he could relax where he didn't feel pain. Where he could let go. He left normal again like Gabriel Reyes. Darkness sorrounded him. He had removed all the lighting in his little hideout. He didn't want to see his disfiguered Body not any part of it. Seeing himself made him sick. He could navigate the hideout completly in darkness he knew it like a blind person knows his Home. In the tank time just flew by. He could even find the little bit of rest in form of sleep in here. Sometimes he had spent days in the tank just resting.

He tought back to happier times. When he was full of ambition and wanted to change the world for the better. He had been betrayed and he would have his revenge on the world. Something startled him. He saw a light. Reaper slowly pushed the button inside the tank to drain the fluid. The light was weak. It looked like it came from a flashlight. It was outside the room. He exited the tank silently and grabbed one of his shotguns.

"Reaper", he heard a familiar voice calling him by his callsign softly. "Widow?", he asked genuinly surprised. When she heard his voice she the light turned towards him. He dashed into a corner of the room. "Don't look at me", he pleaded sounding panicked. He didn't want to be seen like this. "Are you alright?", Widowmaker asked. Shining the light at the tank. "Don't look at me. Close the door and wait for me", Reaper growled angriely.

"I-I, yes, I am sorry", Widowmaker replied confused.

Reaper started to dress himself again. This time he put on his white winter gear. Iceland was full of snow after all.

He opened the door and was once again greeted by a flashlight. "Reaper, where is the lightswitch? I can't find it.", Widowmaker exclaimed. "There are no lights", Reaper replied dry. "Now tell me what are you doing here?", Reaper asked. Before he noticed she had found his secret hideout. "How did you even find this place?", he demanded to know.

"Oh Reaper, something bad has happened. Talon sent me to get you. They told me to find you here.", she said. "Figures they would know", he muttered to himself. Before looking up at Widowmaker. "I need to do something before I can join you. I have found Morrison.", Reaper explained.

"Talon said it is urgent", Widowmaker said. "I don't care I need to do this", Reaper said determined. "Then I am coming with you", Widowmaker said. "I am supposed to bring you back as quick as possible and if I help you, it will be quicker.", she continued.

Reaper looked at her surprised. She said it all so cold, but he almost felt like she cared for him. Even though she could hardly feel emotions. "Agreed", Reaper said before opening the door to the outside. "Hi Gabe", Sombra said smiling at him mockinly.

"Oh no", Reaper said when he realised she would be joining them.

* * *

 _This is the first chapter! Let me know what you think. Saddly I have to write these on my phone. So spelling may be off a bit. If you enjoyed it please leave a review!_

 _As always_

 _I have many name, but they call me the king of the flames._


	2. Chapter 2

_Day 2 in the hospital. Horrible night as usual but I managed to write chapter 2. I've had one review so far telling me to update and f*ck me mate. If you had read my notes you would know I have planned dialy updates!_

* * *

"Where exactly are we going?", Sombra asked Reaper who was sitting behind her in the cockpit of the small airship Widowmaker was piloting. "Iceland", Reaper replied annoyed. He had told them about an hour ago before they had taken off. "No I mean where in Iceland", Sombra asked sounding annoyed herself.

Reaper froze. He didn't know know. How could he know? The General had never told him where exactly Morrisons Hideout was. "We are going to the old overwatch outpost", he replied. "We might find some clues there", he added. Widowmaker started to make so calculations on the flight computer. "We will be there in 30 minutes.", she said.

Reaper checked his two Shotguns. they were both fully loaded. He also checked his extra pair that were attached to his hips hidden under his leather coat, everything was fine.

He could feel it he was close to him. He would finaly have his revenge. "Widowmaker here", Widowmaker said answering a call from the built in satelite Phone. "It's for you", she said to Reaper passing him the phone.

"Yes?", Reaper said as he put the phone to his ear. "This is Talon", a computerized voice introduced itself. "We need you to return to Operation Point Alpha Two...", Reaper ripped the Phone out of the console before the voice could even finish it's sentence.

Widowmaker looked at him with an uncharacterstic look of surprise. "It was a cold call", Reaper said. He saw a very faint smile sneak onto her Lips before she turned her Head towards the navigation computer again. Sombra found it a lot harder to control her laughter. She giggled for a moment before regaining her composure. "We are almost there. I am begining the landing sequence", Widowmaker said as she engaged the landing gear.

Reaper pushed the door aside and a cold wind imidiatley blew into the airship. Widowmaker and Sombra began to shiver while Reaper was seemingly unaffected by the cold. They quickly made their way through the snow towards the outpost.

They were greated by a large door with the Overwatch logo painted on it. "I will hack the security system", Sombra said opening up a small panel next to the door. Reaper hadn't even noticed it. Reaper looked at Widowmaker she was shivering.

He took a step towards her. "Are you okay?", he asked her. "I feel so cold", she said shaking more and more. Reaper wasn't really a caring Person anymore but Widowmaker was someone he respected and they had worked together in the past and watched out for each other. "I know it is cold Amèlie but it isn't that bad.", Sombra remarked while hacking the security system.

Reaper saw Widowmakers shivers become more and more uncontrolable. He started to worry. Wasn't her physiology altered so her heart would beat slower. Maybe her body couldn't heat itself up enough. He looked at the ship if he carried her he would need about 5 minutes but did she still even have so much time.

"Open the door", Reaper growled impatiently at Sombra. "I need some more time", she said sounding annoyed. Reaper pushed her aside and stuck his claws in the middle between the two parts of the door. He started to pull the two parts of the door open but they wouldn't move even an inch. "Gabe, something is wrong", Sombra said with fear in her voice. Reaper turned around and saw Sombra kneeling beside a passed out Widowmaker.

Reaper took a deep breath. He mustered up every inch of strenght he had. He felt every fibre in his body tense up as with an inhuman growl he pulled the door open. Slowly the door began to give way and slide to the side.

"Get her in there", he growled as he felt he wouldn't be able to hold the door open much longer. Sombra groaned as she pulled widowmaker across the ground. towards the door. Reaper didn't know how but he managed to hold it open until the two of them had gone through. He jumped inside and the door slammed shut behind them.

* * *

 _Thanks again for reading and feel free to review. I love reading your reviews. Have a good one and see you tomorrow!_

I have many names, the call me the king of the flames!


	3. Chapter 3

_So far two reviews and I'm still on fire. A chapter a day and crap you know. Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate every single one of them and I am glad you like the story so far! Now enjoy chapter 3!_

* * *

"How is she doing?", Reaper asked Sombra who was sitting at Widowmakers bedside. He had just managed to activate the generator. It had shut itself down when he forced the door open. "She is still cold but she is alive.", Sombra said sounding a little worried. "Also I'm not sure but I think we might have tripped a silent alarm when you forced the door open", she said as she checked her miniature computer.

Reaper walked towards Widowmaker who was lying on the bed. Thankfully the outpost had some quarters for Overwatch members who were stationed here or on research missions. She looked so peacefull and content as she slept. Her usual emotionless and stern expression hat turned into something peacefull. Maybe when she slept she felt like him when he was in his tank.

"Do you need to rest?", Sombra asked him. "No", he lied. He could use some sleep but he knew he couldn't sleep outside of his tank anyway. The constant pain was too much to let him relax enough to sleep. "Do you ever sleep?", Sombra asked him sounding genuinly interested. "Only on weekends", he answered dry. "Well I need some rest", Sombra said. "I will sleep for 4 hours and let my computer analyzie the database of this outpost", she said before leaving the room.

As the door closed behind Sombra Reaper sat down at Widowmakers bedside. He looked at her peaceful face. He didn't know much about her. She never talked about herself. He only knew that her physiologie had been altered to turn her into a stone cold killer. In many ways she was like him. Cold and remorseless. Maybe she had also lost something. Maybe she hated herself like he did.

He got up and walked towards the door. "Reaper", he heard her whisper sounding weak as he was about to leave. He turned around, walked back to her bedside and sat down again. "How do you feel?", he asked her. "I feel cold", she said. Reaper thought about what he could do for a minute. "Shall I run you a bath?", he asked her remembering the bathroom attached to the room. "Can you help me, undress?", she asked still sounding weak with a light shiver in her voice.

Reaper didn't feel comfortable at all removing her skin tight overall. He tried to pull it down but he couldn't feel it properly with his gloves on. He let out a quiet growl. "Is there a problem?", the woman he was holding upright asked him. "Don't turn around ", he said a little harsh as he removed his clawed gauntlets. He looked at his disfigured Hands in disgust. The sight of his skin rotting away disgusted him and filled him with hatred. Widowmaker coughed lightly. He looked at her and began to remove her overall. He let it glide down her shoulders making sure not to touch her even the slightest bit.

After removing it he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. He had already run the bath. Without looking at her he carefully let her glide into the warm water. He made sure not to look at her body. "I will be going then", he said through his mask. "Stay", Widowmaker whispered. Moving her hand towards his. He pulled it back and stepped into the shadow under a broken lamp. "It isn't right to stay with a lady while she bathes", he said surprised that he sounded a little nervous. "You might have to help me back to bed when I am done", she said with a smile on her face. Reaper was surprised to see her smile.

"Will you come out of the shadows so I can see you?", she asked. "I also need someone to tell me what happened.", she added. "Of course", Reaper said as he stepped out of the shadows. "You said you were cold and then collapsed and we quickly brought you in here and got the generator working to heat you up.", he explained. "I usually have to wear my wintergear but I thought I could manage it", Widowmaker explained. "I always feel cold you know", she said with sadness in her voice. "Only when I a take a bath in warm water I feel warm. I feel alive. It is almost like landing a killing shot.", she mused.

"It's the only time you can relax, isn't it", Reaper whispered. "Yes, how do you know?", she asked. "I sometimes take a bath and it makes me feel the same way", Reaper explained. Widowmaker giggled like a little girl. "What's so funny", Reaper asked sounding a little bit angry. "I can't imagine you taking a bath.", she giggled. "It's a tank, filled with cooling fluid", he mumbled.

"Is it because of your skin?", she asked. Reaper froze and remained silent. "I saw your Hands when you carried me to the bath.", she said softly. "Is it okay if I see them?", she asked. Reluctantly Reaper pulled his hands out from behind his back and held them out to her. "Does all your skin look like this?", she asked him sounding a little shocked. "Yes", he whispered with a faint touch of sadness in his voice. She stretched her hand out towards his, her fingers moving closer to his hand. "Don't touch me", Reaper growled like a cornered animal pulling his hands away from her. "Isn't it enough already that you looked at them?", he asked sounding pissed off.

"I am not doing this out of some sick curiosity she said. I just want to hold the hand of the man who was such a gentleman. I see how men look at me. How they undress me with their eyes. You didn't even look at my body.", she said softly with a smile on her face.

Reaper slowly reached out to her with his right hand laying it to rest at the side of the bathtub. Widowmaker gently moved her hands towards his and touched his burnt skin first with a finger. As she touched him Reaper's hand jerked back slightly. He hadn't touched anybody for years. She lifted up his fingers and placed his hand on top of hers. She then gently put her other hand on top of his. Her skin was so soft. It felt nice. He began to relax. It was like, it was almost like lying in the tank.

Suddenly the door behind him burst open. Reaper pulled his hand away grabbed his shotguns and turned around.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed the third chapter and I am looking forward to knew reviews!  
_

As always. I have many names, but they call me the king of the flames...


	4. Chapter 4

_And as always another chapter! Thanks a lot for the positive reviews. I am really glad you are all liking it so far! i really appreciate it that you want me to get well soon! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!_

* * *

"Drop it, Gabriel", Soldier 76 said harsh with his assault rifle at the ready. Behind him was Winston and Mercy also brandishing their weapons. "The only thing that's going to drop here is you, with a bullet in your head dead to the ground.", Reaper growled not moving an inch. "Tough talk for someone who's cleary outnumbered", Soldier 76 replied before looking behind Reaper. "Or is your Girlfriend going to spray bathwater onto me?", he asked mockingly. Reaper clenched his teeth together.

"You can't kill me, ask the monkey", Reaper said trying to intimidate him. "I think I'll just try that for myself if you don't mind", he said cocky still holding his assault rifle steady and calm ready to unload on Reaper. Widowmaker was behind him. If he used his ability to let the bullets pass through him she would be the target. He would just have to take the hit. Nothing he hadn't done before.

"Whats it gonna be", Soldier 76 asked. "Are you going to drop your guns or do I have to take them off of you myself. You like tossing your guns around from what I heard anyway", He said mocking Reaper.

"If I pull the trigger at this range you head will be the only thing beeing tossed around.", Reaper countered. "Shoot me and somebody else will get up and take my place I won't back down and you know it, you can kill me but the others will be on you in seconds.", Soldier 76 said with astonishing confidence in his voice.

Suddenly Sombra uncloked behind Mercy and held her submachine gun to her held while pulling her back. Soldier 76 turned his head an surprise and for a moment lowered his gun. Reaper quickly kicked the Rifle out of his hand sending it flying through the room. Soldier 76 looked back at Reaper who was already jumping towards him. He knocked him to the ground with a hard punch to the face and held a shotgun to his face while holding the other one in the direction of Winston.

"Please we don't have time for this", Winston said. "Now that the tables have turned you want be my friend, monkey?", Reaper asked mockingly. "Let me explain", Winston pleaded. "Don't listen to him, it's a trap", Sombra interjected. "Please we need your help", Mercy pleaded. Reaper looked at Mercy. "You witch seriously have the nerve to ask me for help?", Reaper asked angrily. "After you cursed me and turned me into death?", he continued to rant. "Gabriel, I know you hate me and I can fully understand why but I know deep down you still care about your country and this planet.", Soldier 76 pleaded.

Reaper froze. The planet was in danger? Had the Omnics returned. Thoughts of the war began to race into his mind. Memories of the destruction, the pain, the dead and the utter devastation.

"Maybe we can help you, Gabriel", Soldier 76 added sounding genuinly sorry. "It's too late for me Morrison", Reaper said with a faint tone of saddness in his voice. "If you help her", Reaper said turning around to Widowmaker. "I will listen to you", he said. Widowmaker had just stayed in the bath through the entire conversation without saying a word. "Let her go Sombra", Reaper said taking his foot off of Soldier 76's chest.

Sombra looked around for a moment hesitating to let go of her hostage. "What if it's a trap?", she asked Reaper. "I'm willing to take the risk for her", Reaper said. "Don't you feel sorry for her?", Reaper asked. "I hacked her file Gabe. I don't think she can be helped.", Sombra said with a wisk of sadness in her voice. "Please, let them try", Reaper pleaded. Sombra sighed and let go of Mercy. Mercy rushed towards Widowmaker. "What is wrong with her?", she asked Reaper. "Her heart, it beats too slow", Reaper whispered. "I don't know if I want to be normal again", Widowmaker said.

Reaper was surprised. "Why? Don't you want to always feel warm, feel emotion again?", he asked. "I have done so many terrible things", she said looking at the wall next to her. "What if I can't handle it?", she asked. "It wasn't your fault", Soldier 76 said softly. "You were brainwashed. Anyone of us would have done the same things as you but that is not who you really are", he said still sounding warm.

Reaper had never understood how Morrison did it. He was such a good talker and always found the right words in any given situation. That was probably the reason why he quickly became the leader of overwatch and why everybody liked him so much. It was a shame really how it all had ended.

"Let me help you", Mercy said gently touching Widowmakers hair. "Okay", she said reluctantly. Mercy began helping her out of the bathtub. Reaper, Soldier 76 and Winston all looked away. Maybe they weren't so different after all.

Reaper looked out of the window of the brand new Overwatch Airship. He looked over at Widowmaker who was under the care of Mercy. She was taking a blood sample from her. Not long after she had left the warm water her body had cooled down again and she had also returned to her usual cold self.

Winstons was currently talking to a Talon operative. This was truely bizzare. Talon and Overwatch working together. Winston had explained that a transmission from space had been intercepted. It talked of a dangerous alien weapon. According to winston the transmission had a second part which had been intercepted by Talon.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of green light. It was so bright Reaper had to close his eyes. The ship began to shake violently and Reaper rushed over to where Widowmaker was trying to feel her. What if she had fallen? Reaper opened his Eyes when the intense light stopped. He looked around everybody was okay. It looked like Soldier 76 had lost control of the ship for a moment when he himself was blinded.

"What was that?", Reaper shouted running towards to the cockpit where Soldier 76 was piloting the ship. "Unknown", Soldier 76 said checking the flight computer. "What is going on?", Reaper demanded to know from Winston. Winston dropped the phone. "Asia is gone", he whispered in disbelief. "Gone?", Reaper asked confused.

* * *

As always I am looking forward to read you reviews! I read everyone of my reviews. I have done so in the past with my other fanfictions and I hope I always will! _  
_

See you tomorrow with another chapter!

As always they call me the king of the flames!


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys today was my worst day so far! I am feeling better but I got really sick today and threw up all over the floor and the poor nurses had to clean it up. Thank you for keeping up the reviews I really appreciate it!_

* * *

"What do you mean Asia is gone?", Soldier 76 asked Winston also sounding confused. "Everybody is dead", Winston muttered in shock. "Sombra what is going on?", Reaper asked Sombra who was furiosly typing on her virtual interface. "I don't know how, but all the people in a 3300mile area around central china have disapeard.", she said still concentrated on her interface. "Alright Monkey", Reaper said sounding annoyed. "What is going on here?", he asked.

Winston hung up the phone and readjusted his glases before taking a deep breath. "The transmission we recieved was from an ancient alien race. Two factions fought a war for thousands of years until one of the factions developed a super weapon and an artifical intelligence to control it. When the Weapon fires it obliterates everything that lives in a certain radius. Everything that lives. Microorganisms, Plants, Humans, Animals it leaves the infrastructure, buildings and computersystems of the area fully intact. Talon recieved the second half of the transmission. During the final days of the war. The AI used the weapon to destroy not only the enemy faction but every organism on the planet and this transmission was beamed to the nearest planet with life on it. Which is Earth. They tried to warn us. The weapon can fire every 12 hours so unless we disable it soon the Earth is doomed.", Winston explained.

Everybody in the ship was silent. "Can't we blow it up?", Soldier 76 asked. "The problem is all electronics in an unkown radius around the weapon will fail since it is using the power of our sun it produces radiation across the electromagnetic spectrum at all wavelengths, from radio waves to gamma rays. If we send a missile or rocket up there the guidance system won't work", Winston explained. "How do we stop it then?", Reaper asked. "I don't know.", Winston admitted.

Reaper looked at Widowmaker who was lying on an operating table. Her skin was still cold and blue. "I'm sorry Reaper but I couldn't help her", Mercy whispered with sadness in her voice. Reaper turned around and looked through the window seperating the medical ward from the area where Winston was working on a solution to destroy the weapon. "Typicall", he muttered softly without turning around.

He felt Mercy's hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked at her. A tear ran down her cheek. "This is not what I intended for you, Gabriel.", she whispered. "You knew exactly, what were you doing", he said coldly looking at her through his mask. "You know I only wanted the best for you, I loved you", she said softly more tears running down her face. "You were too selfish to let me go", Reaper said sternly. "Is there any way you can forgive me?", she asked. "Any way we can make this work?", she pleaded.

"I forgive you becaus I know you regret it, but we can't ever be together. There is no love that binds us", he said taking her hand off his shoulder and setting it onto the cold metal of the operating table. "You are the angel of life, I am the angel of death. We are polar opposites now", he explained. He turned around again. "I don't think I've ever loved anyway. Gabriel Reyes died. Reaper was born.", he said with sadness in his voice. "The Reaper can't love, he can only hate", he whispered and a single tear dropped to the ground from under his mask. He opened the door and left Mercy alone with Widowmaker.

* * *

 _Sorry guys for the shorter chapter but as I said at the start I haven't been feeling to well but it's nothing to worry about! I guess the medicine just isn't good for my stomach! I hope I can keep my streak going but as you can see with my older fanfics which I all wrote in hospital I was usually able to keep the streak running! If you are wondering how far the story has progressed I would say we are about half way done!_

 _Thank you so much for your reviews and thanks a lot for your private messages and get well soon whishes! I am really glad it makes you happy to read my fanfictions! In reality I am always a kind of though guy but I have a very emotional and romantic side which I can only bring to light when writing!_

 _I hope you are looking forward to reading the next chapter! I am looking forward to your reviews!_

 _As always!  
_

 _They call me the King of the flames!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys I read your comments as usual and I will try to work with some of your suggestions! My Problem is after killing all of Asia I can't really include Genji or Hanzo anymore without finding some poor excuse like they we're on holiday on Hawaii or something like that! Thank you all very much once again for your thoughts and comments! I am feeling a lot better today I didn't get sick and I am hoping to be released in about 10 days!_

* * *

"I don't like to say this but we can mourn later. We have to focus now or there won't be anybody left to mourn.", Soldier 76 said.

"We have another 9 hours before the weapon can fire again", Winston explained to everybody in the conference room. Reaper knew or had at least heard of everybody here but he was sure they had all never been in the same room and surely not to fight a common enemy. Reaper began tapping on the table in annoyance. He hadn't been able to say much. Sitting in a room and thinking up a plan, talking about physics and engineering wasn't really his thing.

"Do we have a ship capable of reaching the weapon?", Pharah asked the group. "My team is working on a ship that can run without microprocessors, chips, and other electronics", the master engineer Torbjörn said. "Have you got an ETA on that?", Soldier 76 asked. "It should be finished in 7 hours and be able to reach the weapon in about 1,5 hours", Torbjörn replied. "We have to find a way to destroy or disable the Weapon in less than 30 minutes then.", Winston muttered. "We could try and board it. I might be able to hack into the mainframe if I have a direct connection. Whatever is shielding the computer systems would also shield me", Sombra suggested.

Reaper looked over to Widowmaker who was sitting beside him. She seemed to be following the conversation a lot better then he was. "You don't know if you can even Interface with the AI's programming architecture.", Winston said who clearly thought this wasn't a good Idea. "How do we know we can even board this thing wasn't it designed as an unmanned weapon?", Pharah asked. "I don't think attempting to boarding it is a good Idea. Since we can't dock somebody would have to use a space suit to get inside of it and this close to the sun the heat won't only be too much to handle but even the smallest erruption from the sun could be deadly.", Mei explained also rejecting Sombras idea.

The room fell silent. "Can't we just strap a big bomb onto the Ship and manually detonate it", Soldier 76 said. "I'd even do it if you'd think it will work", he said to Winston. "We don't know how much punishment the metal can withstand", Torbjörn said. "We need to try something", Soldier 76 growled. "If you want to go up there and blow yourself up and destroy the ship and with it the only hope we have of stopping that weapon then please be my guest", Torbjörn said starting to sound agitated. "I would rather die up there trying to stop it then down here doing nothing", Soldier 76 said in a harsh tone. "I still think we should try to interface with the AI", Sombra said. "Would you be willing to risk your life for that?", Soldier 76 asked her. "I am not a hero but I will die if I do nothing and I am the only one here skilled enough to even have a chance.", she replied coldly.

Reaper felt useless. He would have never have been able to come up with a good idea to stop the weapon. However Mery can Widowmaker hadn't spoken either. She had changed a bit. Even though Mercy couldn't reverse the changes Talon had made to her, she had opened up a bit more to him. She was still cold but he felt he saw glimpses of emotion shining through.

"I have a better Idea", Hakim from Talon interjected. "Let us push it into the sun", he suggested. "But that's a suicide mission", Winston said surprised. "How do we even know we can move it?", Pharah asked. "It won't be a problem in space.", Hakim explained sounding annoyed. "I think it could work if you push it from the right angle and get the thrusters going on maximum power for an instant. It should be enough to push it like a snooker ball.", Torbjörn explained. "We would only need to push it a minimal distance before it entered the Sun's gravitational pull", Mei agreed. "I'll do it", Soldier 76 said.

"We can't have a suicide mission be our only chance", Winston said. "We should let Sombra try to enter the Weapon and hack it, if that fails then we should detonate a nuclear warhead inside of it. Even if it isn't destroyed the radiation should disable the AI.", Winston suggested. "Thank you", Sombra said nodding at Winston.

"I disagree, my plan has a much higher chance of success", Hakim shouted angrily. "I can't believe I am saying this but I agree with him", Pharah said to the surprise of everybody. "If we have to send somebody to his death to have a higher chance of saving humanity, then we have to do it. Every Overwatch member would give his life to protect the planet", Soldier 76 said with pride in his voice.

"Let us vote then", Winston said.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed tthe chapter! I hadn't really planned to use this many overwatch character but you wanted it so I tried to use anybody who would be relevant enough the be called ino this meeting. I can't imagine Junkrat or Roadhog to be called to help with this._

 _See you tomorrow for the next chapter!_

 _As always, they call me the king of the flames!_


	7. Kiss of Death

_I'm sorry for not updating the last few days but I just didn't feel very well. I had a lot of things on my mind and didn't feel like writing. The story is nearly complete anyway so I hope you enjoy the rest of it!_

* * *

"This is unbelievable.", Hakim said schocked and full of fear. Winstons and Sombra's Plan had barely recieved the most votes. "We will begin the Operation in 5 hours with a briefing", Winston said to the group before dismissing everybody.

Reaper didn't know what to think of the decision. He would have gone for the option that had the higher chance of sucess. He watched Widowmaker get up with the others and he got up and followed her. Everybody had been assigned his or her personal quarters. He followed her through the cold metalic hallways for a while until she stopped in front of her room. She opened the door and walked inside. Reaper waited for a while before he walked over to the door and knocked. "Who is it?", Widowmaker asked. "It's me", Reaper said in his gravely voice.

She opened the door and looked a little surprised to see him. "Is there anything we need to discuss?", she asked him. Reaper was a bit sad to see her be so cold once again. "Do you mind if I come in?", he asked. She stepped aside allowing him to come in. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you", Reaper said as the door closed behind them. "It's just who I am now", she said with a very faint bit of saddness in her voice. "I know what you mean", Reaper said. Both of them were silent for a while.

Reaper wanted to tell her what he had felt when she had held onto his hand but he was afraid. He didn't know why, he just was. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth but the words didn't come out. He sighed. He shouldn't have bothered.

"I felt warm when I held you Hand", Widowmaker said looking at Reaper. Reaper was very surprised. "I felt calm and didn't feel the pain when you held my Hand", he whispered. He walked towards her and took of his glove. He wasn't ashamed of showing her his hand. He knew she didn't mind. Slowly he held his hand out to her.

Widowmaker looked at him and gently mover her hand towards his and touched it gliding over the top of his hand with her fingers. She smiled at him lightly. She gestured him to sit down with her on the bed. She took of his other glove and touched held onto both of his hands. Both of them just sat there for a while. Reaper looked into her eyes and he had to smile. "I feel warm on the inside. I feel alive", Widowmaker whispered as a tear ran down her cheeks. "Why are you crying?", Reaper whispered as he whiped the tear from her cheek touching her soft skin. "I'm not crying, I'm just so happy", she said smiling. Reapers smile widened under his Mask. Hearing her say this made him feel happy. He felt happy. He hadn't felt like this for a very long time.

They sat there for some time next to each other on the bed holding hands. "Why did you want to help me?", Widowmaker asked softly, stroking his hand gently. Reaper had to think about it for a moment. "I just wanted you to be happy", he said finaly. "I always admired you as a Soldier and I always knew I could count on you during a mission but the last few days I have learnt that there is so much more to you", Widowmaker said gently with a smile on her face. "You are not so cold as you always act", she whispered.

Reaper thought about her words for a moment. The last few days he had really opened up to her. He was surprised by his himself if he was honest. Maybe Reyes hadn't died after all. Maybe he had just been resting and waiting for the right moment to come.

"Reaper will you take your Mask off?", Widowmaker asked. "Why?", Reaper asked confused, nervously standing up and backing off. "I want to see your face. I want to look into your eyes", Widowmaker said walking towards him. "Widowmaker I-", Reaper began but was cut off. "Call me Amelie", Widowmaker whispered. He looked into her captivating eyes and calmed down again. Maybe she would except him, as he was.

Reaper removed his hood, he moved his hands behind his head amd opened the latch of his mask. Slowly he pulled his mask off. For the first time showing someone his face. He looked into Amelie's eyes again. "I'm sorry I'm not much too look at", Reaper whispered. Amelie touched his his cheeck with her hand. It felt good.

"You are the first man since everything went wrong who made me smile again. Who made me happy. You gave me hope. Your face is the most beautifull thing for me.", she whispered before she arched closer towards him.

She closed her eyes and he did the same. He felt their lips meet and they softly kissed before parting again. Reaper embraced her and held onto her. He could have stayed like this for ever.

Suddenly his communicator rang. "What is it?", Amelie asked looking at Reaper who was just checking the communicator.

"It's the boss", Reaper said with a sigh.

* * *

Well well guys I am back out again! Thank you so much for your reviews and your kind words. I am feeling great again and I will update but not as frequently since I have to go back to work again. I started writing this chapter in the hospital and just finished it up for you guys now. I have the story planned out, I had more or less from the begining. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and as always.

They call me the king of the flames


End file.
